


In Which Sollux Captor Tries To Fuck Himself (And The World Won't Let Him)

by temporalDecay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Masturbation, Nooks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Tentabulges, weird alien troll sexy toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalDecay/pseuds/temporalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is horny and trying to jerk off.</p><p>The world conspires to keep him from getting his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sollux Captor Tries To Fuck Himself (And The World Won't Let Him)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YesVirginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesVirginia/gifts).



The unfortunate side effect of being a genius, Sollux Captor decided, was that when he was into something, he _was_ into something. 

He could only thank his good fortune – …to call it something polite, considering he was neither fortunate nor good most of the time – that he’d yet to be into some _one_ the same way he could be into some _thing_. Because that could only end up in disaster and he preferred not to think about such horrors. The constant swings from manic and furiously productive to depressed and absolutely miserable were maddening on their own, having long ago worn him into a sad, tired wreck half hiding behind a crust of sheer defensive apathy. Not that it did much good, in the long run, since the things that threatened to destroy him for real came from the inside, not the outside, but the worst… oh, the worst was that even when he was lying in a puddle of self-loathing in the deepest pit of sheer rock bottom, he was still a _genius_. 

His thinkpan never stopped buzzing with activity, much like his beehive mainframes did. Ideas for new programs and snags in existing code and predictions about games, all of them fluttering inside his skull with deceptive viciousness. And beneath that, disturbing, uncomfortable thoughts that he wanted to think were influenced by the voices but probably just came from the deepest corners of his mind: thoughts about Aradia and the future and all the amazingly gross and painful ways he and his friends could die, at any given moment, without the smallest warning. Just because his body refused to work the way it should, it didn’t mean the riot in his head ever stopped. It _never_ stopped. 

But the absolute worse, Sollux Captor concluded, came when he turned eight. 

All his friends went through it when they were seven, and as he spent entire perigees mocking them for it, Sollux just assumed this was his silver lining, his one concession to make up for the rest of the fucked up shit in his life, and he’d be spared the horror. It turned out, instead, that he was just a late bloomer. And his body seemed all the more happy to make up for its tardiness with sheer effort. 

He was horny. 

All. 

The. 

Fucking. 

Time. 

And he couldn’t help it and it sucked and all he really wanted was to go back to the blessed times when sex was something to joke about and make people uncomfortable with. He’d been barely one when he first successfully connected to the planet-wide network, despite the fact no one was supposed to join before they turned three. Because he was a genius, by the time he was four, he had unrestricted access to the true network and all the horrors within. He knew absolutely everything there was to know about sex, from slang to slurs to positions to kinks to fetishes to _crimes_. Before, it had been just information. Admittedly bizarre information that he only ever used to make people uncomfortable, but information anyway. Now, though… now it was fuel for a fire that never went out, perpetually scorching the inside of his head, heat licking the walls of his skull whenever he wasn’t thinking too hard about something else. Which was pretty much all the time, because he was a fucking genius and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually had to think hard about _anything_. 

To sum it up, Sollux Captor was nine sweeps old and a trainwreck of mood swings, meticulous denial, repressed emotions, ridiculously unstable activity levels and a constant, all-consuming _lust_. 

So he did what any self-respecting near adult troll did, he jerked off. He jerked off so much, in fact, that sometimes he wondered if his hands were not going to become permanently fused to either his nook or his bulge. In singular. He always felt absurdidly cheated that his ridiculous genetics would get him two sets of horns and a bifurcated tongue, but not bifurcated _junk_. So many possibilities wasted because his goddamn mutation couldn’t be consistent, it was infuriating. Of course, he knew about mods to make it bifurcated, and in the daydreams where he didn’t ended up hollowed inside out and shoved inside the engine of a ship, he liked to think he’d one day get a job that’d let him save up enough to do it. The alternative was doing it now, but he wasn’t done growing yet and there was no one in the fucking planet he trusted enough to have them split his bulge in half. That was the sort of mod you saved up a pretty penny for and then got from a reputable establishment that sneered at you all the while because they never took in anyone lower than teal. 

A moan echoed in the room, and it took Sollux an embarrassingly long time to realize it’d come out of his own throat. He found himself staring at his hand, fingers rubbing the very tip of his bulge, where the delicate skin was coarser and yielded less to pressure. He figured this was as good time as any to take a break and try to clear his head. He stood up from the chair and headed for the corner of the room furthest away from his mainframes and his bees and the delicate things that he’d really prefer not to break like an out of control wiggler who didn’t know his left hand from his right foot. It was his happy, water-proofed corner and he was never ever going to share the magic with anyone else, because it was _his_. 

He closed the blinds with a twitch of his psionics to make sure he didn’t get unfortunate interruptions in the shape of nosy neighbors, while he busied himself undressing. In the beginning, he’d experimented with using psionics to undress himself. The results were pretty impressive, if he did say so himself, but also very expensive. He just didn’t have enough money to keep up the habit of shredding his clothes with his powers whenever he wanted to rub off a quick one. Besides, there was a certain… something to undressing with his hands that he liked. Perhaps it was the fact it gave him time to change his mind, despite the fact that happened so rarely. Or maybe it was the fact he genuinely enjoyed touching the rest of his body at this point, which was magic he still hadn’t managed to capture at any other moment. Be as it may, it took him a moment to finish, before he was left standing on the thick, rubbery carpet he’d used to waterproof his corner, naked as the day he’d been hatched. He sent his clothes floating towards the other corner of the room and exchanged them for the box. 

He liked the box. He liked the box almost as much as he liked his mainframes and they both gave him roughly the same amount of pleasure in the long run. He settled the pail between his legs, thighs rubbing against the rim, and leaned in to see what he’d go for this time. He’d started by fingering his bulge, but now he wasn’t sure if this was going to be a bulge or nook experience. He rummaged around the box with one hand, the other rubbing absently at that sensitive bundle of nerves right between the base of his bulge and the corner of his nook. His eyes landed on the magnet balls and his nook made the choice by spasming invitingly at the idea. 

Sollux shifted his legs until he was in a more comfortable position, leaning forward and angling his hips so that his nook would open more easily. He used his powers to pick up the balls, simply because the magnets were literally too strong for his hands to separate them. Ten of them, tracing lazy orbits around him, going from as small as the tip of his pinky to as big as both his hands clasped together. He’d never managed to use the largest ones properly, but that was all part of the fun. He folded an arm against the floor, tilting forward and pushing his hips up, and reached beneath and around with one hand, until he was spreading the lips of his nook open with his fingers. That always felt nice, the moment when the wet flesh came in contact with the air and he could feel his muscles clenching and unclenching. He imagined it looked outrageous and allowed the words “gaping hole” to echo in the back of his mind. With another short breath, he began. 

He caught the beads before they could touch his skin, because he’d found that he didn’t like the crackle of psionics on his own skin as well as he thought he should. Psionic burns between his legs were not a thing he was looking forward to repeating any time soon. He rolled each ball between his fingers, feeling out the size and the texture before pressing it against the wet folds of his nook. The first one was small enough he hardly felt it going in, so he used a finger to push it back and make sure it didn’t fall. That’d be embarrassing, and he knew it because it’d happened all too often after he’d first discovered this particular toy. The second bead pressed against his fingers, slightly larger but very tolerable still. The moment he pressed it against his entrance, however, Sollux gasped and arched his back. The ball already inside him reacted to the magnet and slammed right out, hard and fast and perfect, hitting the newest addition with a loud _clank_. Sollux rolled his hips two, three times, before pushing both beads, now magnetized together hard enough only his powers could hope to pry them apart, and shoved them deep inside. 

The process repeated itself methodically as his nook dripped more and more lubrication that hit the pail and made his ears ring with sheer arousal. The beads were large enough to be called balls now, solid and round and unnaturally unyielding against the tender inside walls of his nook. Sollux was chirping desperately by ball seven, using the latest ball to push and pull at the rest inside him, fucking himself with them and secure in the knowledge the magnet was too powerful for any stray bead to be left inside. The presence of so many magnets shoved so close together meant the beads shifted and twisted inside him, clumsily imitating the coiling and lashing of a real bulge, only harder and infinitely sturdier, and Sollux wondered if the magnets themselves weren’t fucking with his powers because his entire body was falling apart at the seams. Ball number eight was his limit at the time, previous attempts never getting past the first third of the sphere. Sollux thought that was bullshit, even if the fucker was the size of his fist. 

Pushing it in hurt, but he was stubborn and desperate, and there were still two other balls lazily tracing orbits around his body. He swore and gasped and continued to roll his hips like there was an actual body between his legs and he was going to fuck himself on it. His bulge lashed out at nothing, swinging slowly between his legs, fat with blood and nothing to rub against. He clenched the hand against the floor, claws digging into the carpet, half wanting to shift his balance so he could free his hand and touch his bulge, and half wanting to see if he could make himself climax just like this. Ball eight was still more outside him than in, and the rim of his nook felt swollen and raw and perfect. 

And then, just as he pulled the magnets nearly all the way out, the world shook under him. 

Like, actually shook under him, literally. 

There was kind of a very loud _boom_ echoing in the distance, too, which made him lose his concentration for a moment. Momentarily free from his powers, balls nine and ten rushed towards each other and the rest, and only quick reflexes saved him from having his fingers broken by overeager magnets. Mood absolutely destroyed and kind of not wanting to die like this, Sollux sourly pulled the balls out, hissing as the contact with his swollen walls that had been so pleasurable seconds prior turned painful by the sheer amount of adrenaline in his blood. The toy clattered on the floor as he pulled himself back to his feet, swaying somewhat, as his body recovered from the abrupt change of pace, and slowly inched his way towards the window, peeking outside while hiding behind the curtain. 

The hivestem across the street was now a very large, smoking crater. 

Sollux blinked slowly once, twice, before he shook his head and dejectedly headed over to the ablution block. If he was right, and when _wasn’t_ he, the cause of the explosion was probably some untrained wiggler losing control of his powers. And if he _was_ right, and why wouldn’t he be, the resulting paranoia meant his neighbors would be knocking at his door in minutes. He had much better control than that and none of them were even remotely aware of what had happened between him and Aradia, but he was outnumbered and the last thing he wanted was to pick a fight with the entire hivestem, considering he got enough shit about his lusus already. If it weren’t for that, he would happily go right back to where he’d left off. Instead, he showered with cold water that beat his bulge and most of his arousal into submission, dressed and little less than ten minutes later, found himself snarling at trolls in the doorway. 

It was a fucking chore and ruined what little remained of his good mood. 

By the time he was done, however, he was tired and cranky and _still_ horny. He wasn’t in the mood for a production anymore, though. Which was a shame because he liked making a production of jerking off. There was something very satisfying in setting out to pleasure himself and taking the time to do it. As it was, he just wanted to sleep and forget about today. He sent a few roundabout viruses to the more jerkish people he had to talk to after the explosion, and then let his husktop go idle. He headed back to his corner, as even if he was aiming just for quick satisfaction, it wouldn’t do to make a bigger mess. Because then he’d have to deal with that and it’d _suck_. And he was, after all, a genius. He knew better. This time, he took off his clothes with considerably less care, though he still made an effort to make a more or less organized pile that he floated away from the potential area of disaster. He pulled the pail back between his legs and, despite it all, felt a savage thrill when he realized he’d forgotten to clean it before and there was still a layer of lubrication at the bottom of it. It was thickened now, more of a glob than anything else, and Sollux had to purposely remind himself not to touch it, because he was assaulted by the oddest urge to scoop up a bit and put it in his mouth. He shook his head and looked inside the box. 

If he was aiming for fast, he’d better focus on everything at once. He reached in for his favorite vibrator, which was mostly a ball the size of his fist but made of something the same consistency of play-doh. He kneaded it in his hand, turning it into a thinner, elongated shape and rearranging the short wires within the thing to all lie in the same direction. Sollux felt his nook tingle greedily just by doing that, because it knew what was coming and what was coming was _good_. He settled his knees at each side of the pail again and arched his back as he reached behind him to insert the toy. He’d always thought people did that in porn out of some need to show off – and it did show off his terribly un-show-off-worthy body something marvelous – but it wasn’t until he started regularly shoving things into himself that he realized the angle changed dramatically, depending whether his hand was coming from behind or from the front. He shoved the toy as far in as his fingers would let him, ignoring the sudden squelching sounds as his nook dripped more lubrication and clenched tight around the invading object. Sollux shifted his posture again, bending forward now, and moaning as it made the thing inside him jolt a little. About two inches worth of cable hung from his entrance, with a very simple control at the end that was really just big enough for a battery and for an on and off switch. Sollux choked on a breath when he turned it on, as the wires inside the flexible paste began shifting and moving in all directions, pressing and dragging against the inner walls of his nook. It was very distinct, too, absolutely nothing like a bulge at all, and it hit all the good spots as it went. If he really wanted to, he could probably just kneel there and let the vibrator work him into orgasm for at least an hour, but he was still technically in a hurry, for all he felt better about it already. 

He reached for a cushioned ball about the size of his head then, and poured a fair bit of lube into the only hole in it before lowering it to his hips and offering the entrance to his bulge. Sollux swore under his breath as his entire length slid easily into the toy, moaning as his spine lit up with pleasure. He shifted again, knees sliding slightly more apart as his calves and feet wrapped around the pail. The muscles of his thighs shifted and tightened with each twitch of the vibrator. And then he arched his shoulders forward a bit, body curving towards the ball he was now clenching desperately against his groin. The well lubed walls of the toy offered enough resistance that it felt like he was really fucking a nook like that, and his bulge went all out, coiling and rippling as it tried to map out the inside of the ball. It felt fucking amazing. 

Just when his hips were starting to roll of their own volition, however, his husktop chimed. 

Sollux made a sound, not unlike an angry, feral barkbeast. It was worse, too, because he’d painstakingly gone through the trouble of assigning a specific chime to each and all his contacts, just so that when he was busy with his mainframes or his bees or _fucking himself silly on his toys_ , he’d know whether he cared enough to stop and see who it was. That chime was Feferi’s and of course he cared. He held himself in place a moment longer – twenty two seconds exactly – waiting to see if by some miracle his orgasm decided to happen anyway, but his body was in a _mood_ now, having been denied twice. Stiffily, Sollux pulled the ball away from his lap, wincing as the skin of his bulge suddenly felt sensitive and awkward. He tried to shift and pull the vibrator out, too, but his nook clenched tightly enough that he decided better against it. Pulling the thing out was a bit of a science and not something you wanted to do in a rush, after all. So he contented himself with turning it off and summoning a towel from the ablution block with his powers. He draped the towel on his chair and went to sit uncomfortably in front of his husktop. 

To his chagrin, there was already a very large wall of text waiting for him, and he inwardly wished Feferi had picked up anything else from Karkat, anything at all, except his penchant to ramble on in walls upon walls of text. Nothing for it now, all he could do was read and see how he could be of service to the Heiress. At least out of all his friends, she was the one that bugged him for trivialities least. Surely this was an important matter. 

Four hours later, Sollux finally bid her goodbye and sprawled back in his chair. His arousal was dead and gone by now, and the bits of lubrication around his nook, where the toy was still inside him, were crusted into a thick gob that he did scoop up this time, because there was something between the texture, the taste and the knowledge that it was his, that made him want to lick himself. He’d seen people mouth their own bulges in porn, but he just didn’t have enough flexibility to do something like that. All the pity, too, but he supposed it was for the best. He might never leave the block again, if he could. 

For the third and final time, he contemplated relieving himself. He almost didn’t, instead diving into his recuperacoon and declaring the wretched night over. But he was horny – more so than usual, even, considering the amount of times the world had just seen fit to cockblock him – and he really, really wanted to go to sleep with that pleasant, post-orgasmic haze still clinging to his mind. It made it almost bearable to be a genius in a world full of people who, despite not being anywhere near as broken as he was, were utter and complete _idiots_. Sollux slid down his chair a little, hooking a knee on the armrest and essentially presenting himself as he did. He was still very much naked and there was a toy still very much inside him. Part of him knew that if he was doing this, he should probably go do it in the corner – that was what the fucking corner was for in the first place, and that if he gave in into temptation here, he was going to regret it just by the sheer amount of cleanup necessary. 

He started browsing porn instead. 

Ten minutes later, watching a pair of purples doubleteaming a tealblood that didn’t seem to be able to decide whether he was happy or terrified by the arrangement, Sollux felt himself dripping enough lubrication that he could turn on the toy again without risk of injury. He liked highblood porn, partly for how illegal it was – to make, to watch, to obtain – and how fucking _nice_ it looked. He got half the ideas for the toys in the box from watching pretentious highbloods show off their wealth in the things they used to fuck each other stupid. He slid down the chair a little more, tilting his hips up as his bulge slid out to press against his fingers, as he watched an actor that looked a remarkable lot like a certain someone he knew, having his mouth used by a group of bluebloods that went into deliciously filthy detail about what they were going to do to him. Between the videos, the toy in his nook and the slow, steady drag of his fingers on his bulge, Sollux found himself reviving his arousal for the third time of the day. He tried to keep it steady, but considering how many times his body had been denied so far, he couldn’t stop the rush of hormones in his blood. It made him a little dizzy, and soon he was moaning and whining louder than the videos and not really caring if anyone heard. Maybe then the fucking world would get a goddamn clue and let him _come_. 

The lock on his door clicked open. 

Sollux had enough time to turn and see Karkat – why did he think it’d be a good idea to give Karkat keys to his hive? Why? – pushing his way inside, just as the vibrator shifted in a little deeper and hit the center of his seedflap. Karkat’s eyes widened hilariously and his jaw very nearly hit the floor, as Sollux arched against the chair and felt his body wrecked by an intense, unstoppable orgasm. Every nerve screamed as the built up finally crested and he felt wave after wave of genetic material gush out of his nook, his bulge coiled tight enough around his fingers it almost hurt. Someone in the floor below hit the ceiling with an angry rapping, probably disturbed by that last cry that was still echoing between Sollux’s ears. He couldn’t give less of a fuck. Sprawled listlessly on his chair, chest heaving for air and groin dripping messily everywhere, Sollux tilted his head to give Karkat an obscenely self-satisfied smirk. 

It didn’t help Karkat had closed the door behind him and was pressing against it like it would somehow stop him from doing what Sollux knew was coming. 

“What, not going to come here and help clean up?” 

Sollux couldn’t make out even half of what the following screeching rant entitled, he was laughing too hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for PWPs.
> 
> For the lovely viviansection, because she wanted Captor porn. I did my best.


End file.
